A certain class of cannon-launched, anti-tank projectiles comprises a warhead, an afterbody in communication with the warhead and containing both a solid-fuel propellant and an electrofluidic control mechanism, four fins and roll-control nozzles, and a boom that structurally supports the fins and nozzles to the afterbody and provides channels for fluid communication of the propellant from the afterbody to the nozzles.
As presently implemented, the boom is a one-piece, generally cylindrical member having four axially-extending bores which form the forementioned channels. Between and around the bores is an amount of material which is excessive in view of the two simple functions provided for by the boom. The weight associated with this material can be expected to have a detrimental effect on the range of the projectile. In addition, the design of the boom dictates unnecessarily high material and fabrication costs. This invention is directed to the solution of these problems.